


Homestead

by Ghostboyhaunted



Series: Horns-and-Homesverse [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Hurt/Comfort, jschlatt is a shit dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: With Tubbo's horns growing in, Dream stuck in jail, and Glatt trying to come back, its a wonder that this family can hold it together. Or, well, at least try.this is in the same universe as my fic headaches! its set before the fic, and can be read together or stand alone :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc.
Series: Horns-and-Homesverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Homestead

Dream let out a pained cry as he rammed his head into the obsidian walls. A loud  _ crack _ rang through the quiet room before the man stumbled back and collapsed on the hard floor. He grinned as blood started to trickle down his face and fall into the obsidian. By the wall he crashed into sat a chunk of bone, a broken off hunk of horn. He reached up and touched the base of his horns. Quiet laughter erupted as he felt warm blood pool from the damaged horn. 

  
  


Behind him, the lava wall was dropping. Philza stepped through, and into the cell. He looked at Dream carefully, keeping his face neutral. 

“You know breaking your horns like that is dangerous, Dream.” Phil stated simply.

Dream huffed and kept his back turned to the older man. “Leave me  _ alone _ .”

Phil sighed “I didn’t come here to watch you wallow; I have news. But if you just want me to leave I will”

“What news?” 

The man hesitated before speaking “I just thought you should know Tubbo’s horns have started growing in”

There wasn’t any noticeable change in Dreams demeanor. However, his voice grew quiet. 

“Does he know….?”Dream spoke,voice barely above a whisper. 

“About you? No.” Phil hesitated again. “He does know about Schlatt though….”

“Can I see him?” 

Philzas voice grew cold. “No. I can’t allow that.”

Dream shook his head a little and turned to Phil. There was something different about the way he looked. Younger, maybe. “Phil, cmon. Please?”

“No.” he said again. “The kids already convinced hes basically the spawn of satan. I don’t need you making things worse.” 

“Come  _ on,  _ Phil. Ive had my own family - my  _ brother - _ turned against me. You get that, don’t you?”

Philza winced and turned away “Thats your own fault.”

“Everything I have done I have done for him!  _ Everything _ !” Dream snapped. “Everything I have made, everything I have done - its all been so that boy could have a good life! And- and I left him with you because I  _ knew  _ that he’d be safe and you told him I was a traitor! You lied to him!” 

There was no response. Dream had a flame in his eye as he tried to charge at Phil, with more of an intent to get out aggression then to hurt him. In one swift motion, Phil grabbed the boy by his horns and pushed him down. Dream stumbled to the floor, landing in a small pool of blood. 

Philza looked down at him and grimaced “You Schlatts are all the same. Your family blood is rotten, putrid, with hate. I’ve seen what happens to monsters like you; I know what will become of your bloodline. You will die out, cold and alone and bloodied. And you, Dream, will suffer the same fate. You are your fathers son, and you will die like him. Loathed by everyone, friends with no one.” He paused to watch Dream tremble and twitch. 

Meeting eyes with the enemy, Phil spoke again. “I will not let Tubbo suffer the same fate” 

Dream watched as Philza stepped into the water and disappeared. His mouth was dry and vision was blurry. Silent tears fell and mixed with the dried blood on the boys face. 

It was two weeks before anyone visited. Dream spent the time curled up, barely eating and moving. What was the point? How  _ insane  _ would it sound for him to say that he did it for Tubbo. Played the villain so the boy could be the hero. Everything he did was to get Tubbo out of his family, and keep the evil away. It worked, in the end. Too well, maybe. 

The lava started falling, chilling the already frigid room. Dream didn’t bother looking to see who it was. He just curled into himself tighter. 

From the entryway came a timid voice, “Dream?”

The man in question froze, his eyes widened and body shaken. He couldn’t dare look. 

Tubbo moved closer and gently ran his fingers over Dreams horns. Bits were chipped off and damaged; blood had stained itself into the ridges. They looked like Tubbo’s, and curled around like Jschlatts. 

As if on instinct alone, Dream leaned into the soft touch before pulling himself away. He couldn’t dare let himself get attached to anyone. He had been doing so  _ good.  _ Tubbo’s hand faltered before it fell to the boys side.

“Philza told me not to come… but- i guess I wanted to see for myself if it was true…” Tubbo mumbled as he slid down the wall, sitting himself next to Dream. The other didn’t move. 

“ _ So-”  _ Tubbo took a deep breath. There was a small puff as he spoke from the cold air. “Brothers, huh? I mean-” he let out a weak laugh, sounding more like a sob than anything else “Our horns are practically the same” 

  
  


Dream opened his mouth to say something before slamming it shut. He looked away from the kid. 

“I mean….its not like we  _ chose this,  _ I guess. Its just fate, maybe…”

Dream stayed silent. 

“I just wish I knew..you know? Its not that the Minecrafts are bad I just never felt like I fit in and stuff”

No response. 

“Why’d you hurt me? If you knew- I mean-.”

Nothing. 

Tubbos voice grew shaky. “Dream…. _ did  _ you know?”

Dream took a quiet breath. He whispered softly “I wanted you to be the hero. So I thought if I was the villain. Then. just.  _ Fuck.  _ If- if I could  _ prove  _ you were  _ good  _ then I knew you’d be okay- That you could shed the family name. You weren’t supposed to find out, god _ damnit.”  _

Tubbo sat in shocked silence. 

“I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted it to get this bad I just-. I  _ needed  _ to make sure they wouldn’t doubt that youre good. I needed everyone to  _ know.  _ I couldn’t let you be like Jschlatt.. Or. well.” he laughed “like me now, I guess”

The younger boy couldn’t think of what to say.  _ I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted it to get this bad.  _ Did he dare believe it?

“Its okay. You can hate me. I did hurt you after all” Dream spoke wearily. He wasn’t asking for pity, or to be forgiven. Just understanding.

“Im…. im going to go, Dream. I just need to think about this.” 

Dream hung his head low and listened as Tubbo disappeared. 

  
  
  



End file.
